singing (until I fall asleep)
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Ginny rings a sex line out of pure curiosity. Muggle!AU.


**AN:** Prompts will be displayed at the bottom to avoid them potentially giving away things.

* * *

 **singing (until I fall asleep)**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

"Welcome to the Phoenix Line," said a smooth sultry voice on the end of the phone. "You're chatting with Blaise; how are you today?"

"Wow," Ginny exhaled.

She couldn't quite believe she'd even rang this line, let alone that the voice of the worker would be so fucking sexy. Why was she so gullible when it came to doing dares? Suddenly realising she'd said nothing but 'wow', Ginny cleared her throat and quickly spoke.

"Yeah, I'm good, um. How are you?" Ginny said. "Wait, no, that's not how this works, is it?"

Blaise gave a low chuckle. "It sort of works however you'd like, but to answer your question, I am feeling very well tonight thank you. Could I possibly ask your name, or would you prefer to remain elusive and mysterious?"

"Ginny," she told him. "Also, you should know, Blaise, that I only really rang out of curiosity. But do you know what I'm curious about now?"

"What's that?" he hummed.

"Is Blaise your real name?"

"You know, Ginny," he said, earnestly. "No one has ever asked, but yes it is."

Ginny wasn't entirely convinced; why would anyone — especially those who worked on a sex line — use their real name? She was going to kill Harry for daring her to do this. That was the last time she told him she was curious about something. That being said, Blaise had a somewhat hypnotising voice, and Ginny felt like she could listen to him all night long.

"So, Ginny, was there anything in particular that you were curious about?"

Pausing for thought, Ginny thought of several suggestive responses that she wanted to say but she was supposed to be simply curious, not actually utilising a sex line's services.

"Well," she began, dropping onto her bed, "I was wondering what services you actually offer."

It was late, but tomorrow was Sunday and she had no intention of leaving her bed until at least eleven.

"We offer numerous options on the Phoenix Line, all of which are exclusively tailored towards each individual customer," Blaise explained, soft sounding letters making Ginny tingle slightly. "So with you Ginny, I would imagine you're quite a forward woman. You know what you want, and will do anything to get it."

"You could have guessed that," Ginny teased.

"Untrusting perhaps, short in height but you have a million things to make up for it I bet."

 _Why did he have her down to a tee?_

"Not even close."

Blaise laughed. "Sure, Ginny. Redhead?"

 _How on earth did he know that?_ Ginny was mildly stunned but she wasn't ready to give in to his good guesses just yet.

"I could just ring one of these other lines that came up in the Google search…" she mused.

"Aren't I enough for you?" Blaise asked, sounding like he was pouting. "Or perhaps I'm too good? Perhaps you weren't expecting to enjoy this call and now you want to run away?"

"Am not!"

Ginny cursed herself for being so predictable. Next time she would have to try harder to be elusive. Then again, why was she thinking about next time? This was supposed to be a dare; it wasn't supposed to be Ginny's plans for the night.

"Okay," she said. "Do you take requests?"

"I take everything, Ginny."

Ginny felt her cheeks heat at the suggested innuendo and then cleared her throat. "Do you sing, Blaise?"

"Anything to keep talking to you," he responded smoothly.

"See, usually, I just put Spotify on and drift off," Ginny explained, "but your voice is just…"

She trailed, not sure how to describe it.

"Wow?" Blaise suggested.

"Exactly."

"So, you want me to sing you to sleep?"

"Is that weird?" Ginny asked.

"It's certainly not the weirdest thing I have ever been asked to do," the man admitted.

Ginny let him select what to sing as she lay in the dark, listening to him try and decide aloud. She couldn't quite believe that she'd asked a stranger on a sex line to sing to her (or that he'd agreed). That was not how sex lines were supposed to be used.

Even so, she found herself with her eyes closed with Blaise singing to her. His voice was pretty good; definitely good enough to fall asleep to.

"Blaise?" Ginny asked after some time.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"I'm kind of tired," she said, triggering a yawn as she pulled her duvet closer to her. "Can I ring you again maybe?"

"Anytime, any day," he responded. "I'll make sure that any calls from this number come straight to me."

Ginny hummed tiredly. "Thanks, Blaise."

"You're welcome, Ginny."

The call ended and Ginny let herself succumb to sleep.

* * *

 **Comp/Challenge & Prompts: **

**Love in Motion:** Het: Blaise/Ginny

 **Insane House Challenge** : Scenario - Sex Line Operator - 'I called you because I was curious and wow you have a very soothing voice can you please sing me to sleep' AU

 **365 House Challenge** : 88. Dialogue - "Aren't I enough for you?"

 **Serpent Challenge** : 15. Arabian cobra - (character) Blaise Zabini

 **Lent Challenge** : NBP. 9. No canon locations

 **Book Club [Liza's Loves]:** 27\. Pornstar - Write about someone in the adult entertainment industry - **(5 bonus points)**

 **Word Count** **:** 781 — not inc. notes, titles, or ANs.


End file.
